Double Date
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Syelle and Paire go on a double date


Title: Double Date

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Pairing: Claire/Peter and Elle/Sylar

Warnings: Catlin and West bashing OOC for pretty much all the characters

Author Note: In the Original storyline for S2 Claire and Elle were supposed by half sisters so this also based on that concept. Could be taken as Cesty Paire or non. This fic is supposed to be humorous as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes and thanks Ellie for Betaing

They had to be insane.

That was the only thought that came into both couples' minds as they made their way into the semi- classy restaurant – not entirely expensive, but it wasn't like it was fast food either.

Good and evil can't work together; much less call a temporary truce.

Of course, it was actually the 'good guys' who called their evil counterparts, so to speak, to meet for dinner; almost as if it were a double date, except it was more a business call than anything else.

Claire silently stared at her sadistic half sister Elle and her boyfriend, both of them dressed in black and, well, looking evil, which obviously contrasted against her white sundress and Peter's white, buttoned up shirt.

"So little sis," Elle's uttered slyly, an evil edge to her voice as she slid into booth, until she was across from her goody good half sister, shortly followed by Sylar, "You said you wanted to hire us to kill a couple people for you."

Claire nodded brightly, "Yep. And we considered if Peter and I are good, and you two are evil, that, maybe, you can do it for us."

"Do they have powers?" Sylar asked curiously, already interested as he took a sip of his coke and then looked at the menu.

"Well, one of them can fly," Peter answered for his blonde girlfriend, "And the other one is an annoying bartender in Ireland."

"Oooh, flying," Sylar uttered as if he were a boy who'd just found a new toy to play with, "That would be a good one to add to my collection. I would be the evil flying man."

"You want us to kill your ex-boyfriend?" Elle questioned, staring at her younger sister, "I always told you that he was nothing more than a stalker and a peeping Tom. Big sister knows best."

Claire shrugged slightly, "So does that mean you'll take the job? You can torture them, main them and do all you want with them."

Elle smiled sadistically at the thought, "Okay, I'm sold."

"Can I take your order?" a waitress questioned as she appeared at the table with a pencil and pad. All of them ordered some type of steak whether it was just plain steak, a burger, or a steak sandwich that had cheese and onions.

"I'll have the garden salad," Sylar said. "I'm really trying to go vegetarian."

"But you eat people's brains, how can you be vegetarian?" Claire and Peter hissed at him, as Sylar turned his gaze to them.

"Oh, well, you see, killing people that way is getting so tiring now, and they have such lame powers as well," Sylar answered with a small sigh, "It's only the good powers that I go after nowadays."

"You do realize that you can catch a disease by eating brains, right?" Peter questioned staring at his evil counterpart for a moment, acting suddenly like the nurse he was a couple of years ago, before he decided to devote all of his time to saving the world.

Sylar looked alarmed and scared "Wait, I can?"

"So what do you guys normally do?" Elle questioned, deciding to change the subject. She'd rather not talk about how her boyfriend got his powers right before she ate something, or the fact that he could develop or already have a disease because of it.

"Save the world, you know that type of thing," Claire answered, taking a sip of her ice tea, her emerald green eyes staring at her older sister, but she did reach to intertwine her fingers with Peter's, "How about you guys?"

"Torture and maim people, you know that sort of thing," Elle answered, "Usually people who work for the Company."

Peter nodded slightly, remembering his own experience with the Company and what they did to him, the experiments they ran on him. While he may be against killing another individual he agreed that the Company posed a great threat.

The waitress arrived shortly with their food, most of them focused on their meat or, in Sylar's case, his garden salad. Claire and Elle would occasionally make a girly conversation that their boyfriends paid no attention to in between bites.

For the most part Sylar and Peter didn't talk to each other, probably because there was too much bad blood between the two of them, and the only reason they were being civil was because of their girlfriends that they were sitting next to them.

After dinner, Elle and Claire hugged each other before parting ways. Claire instantly took Peter's hand, intertwining her fingers through his as they slowly made their way to an ice cream parlor down the road.

Elle gazed after them, watching as her half sister and her boyfriend walked down the sidewalk, before turning her gaze towards to her sadistic boyfriend, "So, are we going to take the job?"

His lips curled into a slight smirk, "It's been a while since I took a power."

Elle smiled, "It would be fun."

Sylar nodded slightly his dark eyes silently fixed on their counterparts; maybe the double date hadn't been so bad after all.

**The End**


End file.
